Adiós
by Yeratel
Summary: Primero, esta escrito rápido. Segundo : Una pequeña historia donde dice rápido como se siente Dantalion, habla un poco de Solomon, de William y finalmente... Como se marcha para no volver. ¿Solomon x Dantalion? ¿Dantalion x William?


Dantalion vivía por la persona que le había dado una razón a su existencia. Por quien había sido capaz de devolver un poco de humanidad a él. Reviviendo sus sentimientos, olvidando su oscuro pasado.

Solomon.

Cuando murió-mejor dicho, lo mato-se quebró terriblemente. Todos vieron como el gran duque cayo rendido implorando que la muerte llegara a él. Tantas fueron las estupideces que cometió en aquel tiempo.

Solo su Alteza, el mismo Lucifer en persona, fue capaz de hacerlo recapacitar. De calmarlo y volver en sí, pues no iba a permitirle tomar lejos la vida que él mismo le había entregado solo porque no podía con la ausencia de Solomon. Dantalion no era el único que sufría. Él también había perdido a un amigo fiel.

Pero allí estaba la diferencia.

Para Dantalion no fue un amigo o un simple amo, sino un amante. Se volvió todo lo que Solomon quería. Se dejaba manipular y no por su contrato exactamente.

Tiempo después, cuando se supo que el elector sería reencarnado no encontró palabras para describir la dicha que ahora le llenaba. Al instante, busco a este.

Y lo encontró ahora siendo portador del nombre William pero descubriendo con el paso del tiempo que quizás ese chico poseía el alma de Solomon pero era muy distinto a él. Aun con todo eso, accedió a protegerlo. Procurar por él, dando la excusa de que solamente era porque deseaba ser elegido.

Mentira.

A él le iba y venía aquello. Hacía ya tanto que no le interesaban las cosas tan triviales como aquellas.

Sytri y Camio provocaban celos en él. En el pasado, su relación se mantuvo en secreto así que Solomon solía rondarse como si nada actuado de forma sobre cariñosa con todos sin importarle sus sentimientos pero ahora… El favoritismo de William era doloroso.

El chico era duro, escéptico, egocéntrico, narcisista, soberbio, cruel y directo pero cuando lo deseaba se mostraba amable. Camio recibía admiración, eso era claro. Sytri, atención y cuidados aunque el rubio los intentara simular ¿Él? Un "hazte a un lado estúpido" o ya en definitiva algún golpe seguido de un comentario humillante.

¡Mierda! Incluso Kevin recibía más gestos nobles.

Con todo, siguió a su lado soportando aquello.

Cuando Solomon despertó, su corazón palpito con fuerza. Allí estaba su amado. Más estaba descontrolado, creando un caos terrible y por mucho que deseara verlo tenía que hacerlo volver. Traer a William de nuevo.

Se enfrento a él teniendo una amarga pregunta a cambio.

– ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto frío, indiferente. Y no fue solo sorpresa de él, sino todos los demás demonios se veían indecisos e intimidados con eso.

Retrocedió. Se contuvo. Debía seguir luchando. A pesar de que no le recordara, tenía que luchar.

No fue feliz al terminar esa batalla, su tristeza era palpable. Tomo aire y guardo el anillo.

_¿Solomon no lo recordaba? _

Eso siguió en su cabeza durante días. Era un pensamiento abrumador. Se notaba ausente y para el desmemoriado William solo era muestra parte de su apatía e idiotez cotidiana.

Dantalion miro con fiereza a William por primera vez cuando este se encontraba lanzando un regaño. Esté callo, se veía sorprendido y a su vez molesto por su mirada desafiante.

– ¿Sabes? Adiós William. Haz una buena decisión sobre quien será el siguiente soberano.

– ¡Espera! ¿Qué rayos significa eso Dantalion? –Grito Sytri.

–Lo que escuchaste. Me voy –Dijo con decisión el demonio. Dando una vuelta, recibiendo una mirada llena de confusión de William.

– ¡Dan-Dantalion! – Hablo Isaac preocupado – ¿A dónde piensas ir? –Se detuvo. Cierto, no sabía a dónde ir.

–No lo sé –Respondió con simpleza.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que no irás al infierno? –Pregunto Camio.

–No.

– ¡Pero…! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué rayos? Has actuado raro durante días y ¡¿Ahora e**s**to?! ¡¿De la nada?!–Siguió hablando escandaloso Sytri.

– ¿Acaso te preocupas por mí? –Pregunto con una sonrisa, a lo que el ángel caído negó obstinado.

– ¡No seas idiota! –Dijo orgulloso.

– ¡Por favor Dantalion! No sé porque te quieres ir… Pero no lo hagas –Suplico Isaac con su típica voz infantil. Era lindo ver preocupación por lo menos en alguien.

–Déjenlo –Dijo secamente William.

– ¿Eh? ¡No! –Volvió hablar Isaac.

–Se le pasara y volverá después sea lo que sea que tenga –Respondió ahora adoptando su faceta de desinterés aunque los demás a comparación de William se veían preocupados muy preocupados por esa repentina decisión.

–No. No pienso volver.

–Veamos, dime entonces ¿Qué es lo que hace decidas irte, y qué es lo te impide volver? –Pregunto sonando exasperado el rubio tomando el periódico que había sobre la pequeña mesa y abriendo este para comenzar a leer.

–Esa misma actitud William –Bueno, la respuesta sorprendió a los otros. El susodicho solo levanto una ceja –Solomon no me recuerda. Aquella indiferencia tan grande ¿A qué me he de quedar?

–Vete, quiero leer.

Ni una pizca de interés. Dantalion sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza. Salió de allí. Escucho detrás de él los reclamos de Isaac a William por haber sido tan frío. El otro respondió confiado que volvería, que solo era un drama. Si tan solo supiera.

Y pasaron días. Meses. Hasta que William Twining por fin comprendió que su demonio no volvería a él. Todo por ser un idiota que nunca le pudo mostrar sus sentimientos correctamente.

* * *

**¿Comentarios?**


End file.
